<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little French Maid by DestinyIslandWanderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571875">Little French Maid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer'>DestinyIslandWanderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noctis &amp; Prompto’s Kinky-Cute Roleplay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Pre-Road Trip, Sexual Roleplay, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto is traipsing around Noctis’s apartment in a tight little French maid outfit, his perfectly round ass peeking out as he bends over and pretends to dust something, and Noctis thinks that even though Prompto asked for this, he’s not sure who’s enjoying it more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noctis &amp; Prompto’s Kinky-Cute Roleplay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little French Maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/gifts">Neko_Positive</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dearest Neko, I’ve been meaning to write you a little something for a while now, and when I had this idea for some naughty Promptis fluff, I decided it was finally time! Thank you so much for gracing myself and the entire AO3 community with your enthusiasm, kindness, incredible sense of humor, and delightful writing. You are truly one of a kind, and I’m so thankful for you every darn day, I tell you! 😉 I hope you enjoy and mwah!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto is traipsing around Noctis’s apartment in a tight little French maid outfit, his perfectly round ass peeking out as he bends over and pretends to dust something, and Noctis thinks that even though Prompto asked for this, he’s not sure who’s enjoying it more.</p><p>He pretends, when Prompto turns his direction, that he’s “reading” because that’s what Prompto asked him to do, because for a shy person Prompto really likes being watched, and Noctis is more than happy to do the watching, especially when Prompto looks this fucking good in thigh-high stockings and garters and all that soft black fabric and white lace. He’s the ideal combination of masculine and feminine that makes Noctis salivate.</p><p>But maybe his favorite part is the way Prompto has his hair unstyled so it’s falling into his eyes, and he’s got this little lacey headband on the top of his head. Noctis is simultaneously thinking how fucking <em> cute </em>he is and how much he wants to fuck him.</p><p>But he does as he’s asked, glancing up from his book only occasionally to find Prompto provocatively arching his back as he kinda sorta pretends to vacuum. By the time Prompto’s scrubbing the floor with his legs spread, giving Noctis a delectable view of exactly what he’s got hiding under his skirt, Noctis can’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he says, trying to emulate that deep and commanding voice Prompto loves to hear in bed.</p><p>Prompto plays his part so well, getting on his knees and turning his torso, arching his back and putting a finger to his lip, “Are you talking to <em> me, </em>sir?”</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“It’s Prompto, sir.”</p><p>“Prompto, hmm? Did my wife tell you about the <em> extra duties </em>you’d be expected to perform for me?”</p><p>“I don’t think she mentioned anything like that, sir.” </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, he was so good at this sweet little naivety act. </em>
</p><p>“Well, you want to keep your job, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. More than anything!”</p><p>“I’m relieved to hear that. Come here.”</p><p>Prompto starts to stand, and Noctis thinks of something that he’s sure Prompto will like.</p><p>“Not like that. <em> Crawl to me, </em>” Noctis commands, and he sees that twinkle of impish delight in Prompto’s eyes as he obeys, and Noctis thinks this image of Prompto crawling towards him looking like he looks right now will probably be the thing he’ll jack off to for the rest of his life (whenever Prompto’s not there to do it for him, of course).</p><p>“You’re my paid subordinate, and I don’t want you to forget that. When I give an order, you do <em>exactly </em>what I tell you, or you’re fired. Understood?”</p><p>Prompto nods, vulnerable and helpless as he kneels between Noctis’s legs.</p><p>“Have you ever sucked cock before?” </p><p>Prompto shakes his head, looking nervous, playing his part so well that Noctis almost believes him. That’s in spite of the fact that he’s gotten more blowjobs from Prompto than he can count. Prompto will give head whether Noctis asks him to or not, sometimes totally out of the blue, and sometimes in places he really shouldn’t. Probably not wise for a prince to be in love with someone so needy and impulsive, but as Noctis looks into those stunning violet-blue eyes, he knows he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>“Unzip my fly,” Noctis commands, and Prompto complies. Noctis is happy to see he’s painted his nails black, and he notices the outline of the barbells in Prompto’s nipples, erect against black silk fabric, and he can’t wait to get a taste, to roll his tongue across them and hear the way Prompto moans for him. He’s tempted to say fuck it and take his outfit off right now, but he knows that would ruin Prompto’s fun, and his too.</p><p>Noctis pulls down his own underwear instead and watches as Prompto’s eyes widen, maybe a bit <em> too </em>wide, as though he’s pretending he’s never seen a dick before, and Noctis thinks it’s a little funny how hard Prompto goes with his acting, but Noctis keeps his face stern as he gives his next command.</p><p>“Touch me.”</p><p>Prompto does, lifting a white-gloved hand to just graze Noctis’s cock. Noctis takes Prompto’s wrist and slowly removes the glove for him before wrapping Prompto’s fingers around his cock and stroking along with him so they’re both jacking him off at once, and he can tell Prompto likes it because his eyes are positively ravenous as he watches. </p><p>“I bet that’s not enough for you. I bet you want that cock in your mouth, don’t you?” Noctis asks.</p><p>Prompto nods.</p><p>“Go ahead then. Show me you’re qualified to do your job.”</p><p>Prompto goes at it at with maybe a bit too much enthusiasm and skill for the virgin he’s pretending to be, but Noctis isn’t about to complain.</p><p>Noctis leans his head back and gets lost in the sweet sensation of Prompto pleasuring him, feeling himself growing harder in Prompto’s mouth. He feels Prompto grip his thighs, and he knows that’s Prompto’s indirect way of telling Noctis he isn’t giving him enough attention, so he opens his eyes and takes in the sight of Prompto on his knees, the black silk folds of his skirt puddling around his legs, his back still arched the way he knows Noctis likes, and still that sweet headband of lace that’s a little lopsided now. Noctis would be content with just this, but he knows Prompto well enough to tell he wants more.</p><p>“Look at me,” Noctis demands, and Prompto complies easily and instantly like he was waiting for it, but too polite to say so, that eagerness really doing a number on him, and Noctis wants to pull Prompto into his lap and kiss him, but he knows that will come later, after the sex is over and they’re in bed together.</p><p>So instead he meshes his fingers into Prompto’s soft hair, just to show how much he’s into it without taking control. Noctis is aware that as much as Prompto likes being told what to do, he also likes to do things his own way, and Noctis is more than happy to indulge him.</p><p>Besides, Noctis enjoys being tender and sweet to Prompto, telling him how good his mouth feels, how sexy he is, even when Noctis is supposed to be playing dominant. He can talk a good talk for Prompto’s sake, but where Prompto is concerned, Noctis is entirely submissive, at the mercy of the beautiful creature that happens to be his best friend. </p><p>Prompto’s motions are slowing, and Noctis knows what he wants. He puts a hand to Prompto’s cheek and guides his mouth away.</p><p>“That was so fucking good, I think you might deserve a raise...but there’s a few more things I have planned for you before I can say for sure.”</p><p>Prompto is grinning at him, and he just has to say it, even if it’s out of character, even if it takes Prompto out of this game they’re playing.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, you know that?”</p><p>He’s thankful when Prompto doesn’t protest at the intrusion to his fantasy. He just blushes a little, coloring the pattern of freckles Noctis has memorized from hours spent marveling at his delicate beauty.</p><p>“You look a little too happy considering what I’m about to do to you,” Noctis says, just to get them back on track, and Prompto gives himself away by smiling a little wider before his lips snap closed, and he returns to being Noct’s innocent plaything again.</p><p>“I want you to take off your underwear, <em> just </em>your underwear, and get on your hands and knees on the couch.”</p><p>Noctis strokes himself as he watches Prompto undress for him, showing off how flexible he is in the way he glides his underwear down slowly and steps out of them, before giving Noctis a demure glance and doing as he’s told. Noctis strips off his own clothes before he joins him.</p><p>“You look good on your hands and knees,” Noctis remarks. “I need you to stay still for me and let me do what I want to you.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Prompto agrees, but as soon as Noctis lifts his skirt and inches his mouth closer, Prompto is already pushing himself back, giving Noctis better access to glide his tongue across Prompto’s tight little hole.</p><p>This is the only way Prompto will allow Noctis to pleasure him. He doesn’t like receiving blowjobs, and he very rarely agrees to top, but damn does he love getting eaten out, and Noctis remembers when they first started having sex how much Noctis thought he would hate this, but he was so wrong, and it’s all because of Prompto, how crazy he goes for it, how he moans and grinds his ass so indecently on Noct’s face. Noctis can’t fucking get enough of it, and neither can Prompto.</p><p>Prompto is indeed putting on a show for him with the way he’s moaning and grinding, and Noctis feels bad for rushing it, but he doesn’t think he can spend much longer without his dick inside such a luscious ass.</p><p>“I need you to open up that tight hole for me. You think you can manage that all by yourself?”</p><p>“Yes,” Prompto whimpers, and within seconds he’s got a finger inside himself, soon followed by another.</p><p>“I wish you could see how good you look, fucking yourself like this. I could watch this all day,” Noctis says, and he’s not lying, but he also has other ideas.</p><p>”Hmm, I actually think this might be a job for two.”</p><p>Noctis reaches for the lube and puts some on his index finger before pushing it inside.</p><p>It’s not long after Noctis adds a second finger that Prompto caves. </p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Prompto begs.</p><p>“Please, what?” Noctis asks.</p><p>“<em>Please </em> fuck me.”</p><p>“You’re not supposed to give the orders,” Noctis scolds, reaching out with his other hand to squeeze Prompto’s ass before pushing away the fabric of his skirt to wrap his fingers around Prompto’s cock.</p><p>Prompto gasps, and Noctis is happy he can elicit that reaction, and even happier to feel how hard Prompto is, how much he obviously likes this.</p><p>“Take your fingers out, so I can check if you’re ready,” Noctis commands, continuing to stroke him, and soon he can see how wide open Prompto is for him. “You’ve never been exposed like this before, have you?” he asks.</p><p>“No, sir,” Prompto manages to get out as he pushes gently back against Noct’s index finger which is now drawing a teasing circle around that tempting ring of muscle. </p><p>“Well, that’s a shame because you look like you were made for this. You’re being such a good boy for me, spreading your legs like this and letting me put whatever I want inside you,” he says as he guides a finger in, lighting pressing at the tender flesh inside. Prompto moans and fidgets, telling Noctis without words that he can’t take much more teasing.  The truth is, Noctis is starting to get into it, and he’s having ideas, and okay, maybe he likes to tease Prompto a little.</p><p>“You think I can fit my cock in there? It’s pretty big,” Noctis asks. </p><p>Prompto just whines and lets his face and upper body fall onto the couch, making his ass look, if possible, even more tempting than before.</p><p>“Poor baby. You need this cock inside you, don’t you? Don’t worry,” he says, stroking some lube along his shaft. “I won’t make you wait much longer.”</p><p>He presses at Prompto’s entrance slowly, luxuriating in the sensation as Prompto accepts him inside, pushing back into him, slowly but surely rocking back and forth until he’s got Noctis’s entire length inside him.</p><p>Noctis starts thrusting then. Prompto is tight and wet, and he’s needy. He’s grinding back into Noctis just as hard as Noctis is pounding into him.</p><p>“You think you could ride me?” Noctis asks, like it’s a challenge and not their favorite position.</p><p>“Mmm yes,” Prompto says as he turns and does as requested, arranging himself in Noctis’s lap.</p><p>“Wait,” Noctis says, and he undoes the ribbon pressed to Prompto’s collar bone, revealing his pale chest and a hint of pink nipples with those delectable little piercings.</p><p>Prompto looks fantastic like this, wild and undone, half-clothed and riding Noctis’s cock like he lives for it, like it’s his job.</p><p>“You might be the best maid we’ve ever had,” Noctis says before pulling him closer so he can take Prompto’s nipple in his mouth. Prompto’s reaction doesn’t disappoint. He moans for it, and Noctis knows he’s going to come soon, but he wants Prompto to come first because he knows if he doesn’t now, he never will. Prompto will make some excuse about how he’s just happy Noctis is happy, but Noctis won’t let that happen.</p><p>“Pull up your skirt,” Noctis demands. “I want to watch you touch yourself.”</p><p>Prompto does as he’s told, and Noctis loves what’s revealed underneath, the garters running up his shaved thighs, dusted with pale freckles.</p><p>“Come for me, Prom. I want you to come all over me.”</p><p>Prompto doesn’t need much convincing. He’s spilling himself on Noct’s chest in moments, and Noctis loves the warm wetness on his bare skin and the feeling of being claimed.</p><p>“Make me come, Prom,” he sighs, abandoning their role play completely, thrusting into Prompto as Prompto pounds down into him with renewed vigor. “You want my come inside you?” he asks.</p><p>“Yes, Noct. <em> Please.</em>”</p><p>And Noct looks up at Prompto, his eyes closed as he rides Noctis’s cock, with his cute little headband all askew, and Noctis thinks he’s the luckiest person in the world as he lets himself go inside the most beautiful person he’s ever seen, pushing his spend as deep as it will go with his last few thrusts, feeling a sudden desire to claim Prompto too. </p><p>And when he’s ridden out the last few waves of his orgasm, he knocks over a tissue box while reaching to clean himself off just so he can pull Prompto to his chest and kiss the top of his head, the lace headband tickling his cheek.</p><p>“That was incredible, Prom.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Prompto agrees dreamily.</p><p>“Let’s get cleaned up now, yeah?” he asks, and Prompto nods on his chest, giving no indication he ever plans to move again, and that’s fine by Noct. He wraps his arms around Prompto and lightly strokes the soft silk fabric on his back.</p><p>Eventually he convinces Prompto to join him in the shower, and after that they end up in bed.</p><p>Prompto is a curled little ball of cute in his arms, wearing a tight t-shirt and pajama shorts which honestly suit him just as well as his maid outfit, but only because he looks good in everything.</p><p>“Thanks, Noct,” Prompto sighs.</p><p>“I think I should be thanking you. <em> Best. Maid. Ever,</em>” he emphasizes, reaching his hand down to squeeze Prompto’s ass. Prompto’s response is immediate, his mouth pressing against Noctis’s neck, before he’s straddling him.</p><p>“Damn, Prom. I can’t go again. I’m too tired.”</p><p>“Wanna bet?” Prompto asks, wearing the most infectiously beautiful smile Noctis has ever seen.</p><p>“Nah. Think I’d lose anyway,” Noctis smiles before Prompto leans in and kisses him.</p><p><em>It’s like he can never get enough,</em> Noctis thinks, and thank goodness, because as long as Noctis lives, neither can he.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>